1. Field
Advancements in interprocess and inter-module communications in servers and server clusters are needed to provide improvements in performance, efficiency, and utility of use.
2. Related Art
Unless expressly identified as being publicly or well known, mention herein of techniques and concepts, including for context, definitions, or comparison purposes, should not be construed as an admission that such techniques and concepts are previously publicly known or otherwise part of the prior art. All references cited herein (if any), including patents, patent applications, and publications, are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties, whether specifically incorporated or not, for all purposes. Nothing herein is to be construed as an admission that any of the references are pertinent prior art, nor does it constitute any admission as to the contents or date of actual publication of these documents.
Servers and server clusters are complex components of modern datacenters. More efficient ways of organizing, provisioning, managing, and interoperating compute, storage, and network resources are needed to enhance datacenter availability, efficiency, and utilization.